Parallel Jigsaw: Earth I--Renovation
by Ro Oeuvre Belvedere
Summary: They tried to twist her into their design, but she escaped and now serves him.
1. Chapter 1

20

20

**A/N: Alright, this is the first chapter of the renewed universe of DC's Teen Titans. The tales behind each character has been studied and revised, and I definitely took great care reviewing Starfire's image from both the comics and animation. Some of the dialogue is based on the prequel episode **_**Go!**_**, as I preferred how Starfire came to Earth in the episode than in the comics. Don't be shy to give me your opinions, an artist learns from critiques.**

**Disclaimer: All DC characters originally belong to, obviously the DC comics. And **_**Teen Titans**_** TV series are owned by Glen Murakami. This is non-profitable entertainment. **

**Enjoy!**

_**Earth I—Renovation**_

_**Chapter 1: Invasion**_

"Seriously, I really don't _want _to celebrate," the honorary young male with the mask growled at the persistence of the green metamorph, his arms crossed and mask narrowed.

"C'mon dude! Sixteen is the passage rights to adulthood. You get to learn how to drive, get a job, and free of curfew!" Beast Boy was on his knees, his hands clasped and his eyes watering; if this doesn't work he'll shift to cutie kitty mode.

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Garfield," he frustrated, "I drove the Batmobile at twelve, protecting the city _is _my job, and I fight crime well past midnight. I think I'm good."

"Y-Yeah but… but—"

"You don't have a choice," Raven droned, swooping past them to the other side of the room with levitated streamers and deflated balloons. She inclined her head to Beast Boy. "And it's 'rite of passage'."

Blood drained from the boy wonder's face. "Please tell me you didn't invite anyone."

"Nope," Beast Boy replied cheekily, "Harold's too busy with a mission in another dimension, so he won't be able to summon everyone in time."

"And what's with the decorations? I thought I was clear when I said I'm not a kid!"

"Just deal with it, man, Titans Network is still pre-develop." Cyborg said from his occupation on one of the monitors. "Because you're all dark and broody like daddy bat, we didn't know your birthday until you gloated being fifteen last year."

"Yeah boss!" Kid Flash zipped down the stairs and next to Robin. "A small party with your team's not about to kill you."

Robin scoffed. "Easy for a party animal like you…"

On cue, a green jaguar pounced at them. Unperturbed they sidestepped, leaving an opening for the big cat. He landed and shifts to his humanoid form as he swerved to a stop. "Hey I'm the party animal!" Beast Boy proclaimed. "Wally here is something we'd refer as speed demon."

"I need someone filled with hot air," Raven raised the balloons to Beast Boy, "you're too perfect for the task."

Surprisingly to every attendant, Beast Boy evenly took the balloons and went right to work, no steaming tantrum boiling from his evergreen elf-ears. Raven kept her eyes half-lidded, and to further hide her shock, she pulled her hood to shadow her face.

Wonder Girl hid her giggle fits behind her hand as she put the third pan in the oven. After checking the knobs on the stove, she damped a rag from the sink to wipe the countertop.

Robin slumped on a stool. "This is ridiculous, my birthday's six weeks away from now – and why are you baking a birthday cake now?!"

Wonder Girl rolled her eyes. "Oh stop brooding, will you? You should know by now that I love baking as a pastime when I'm not taking pictures."

Robin ruffled his spikes. "Right, sorry. I just don't see the point. I haven't celebrated my birthday since I left Gotham—"

"I know the story behind it," pouring the batter into the first pan, she continued, "all the more reasons to celebrate and it's with us, so at least there's nothing huge going on like you asked _oh-so_nicely. Just a nice little picnic at Cherry Bloom Park."

In spite of himself, he smiled. "Well," he chuckled, "I guess a small party won't be so bad, plus I think Raven's trying to get me back for allowing you guys force _her _to celebrate her birthday. Those red and green decors gotta be her evil plot to drive me crazy."

"She never celebrated it before, that meant if she's cutting a new slate with us she's going to have birthday parties for the rest of her life."

"True to that and more. But Donna, you're wrong about one thing?"

One brow rose. "Hmm, and what's that?"

A moment of silence…

Then Robin stood up, heaving frustrated air as he went. "We're superheroes, and I'm the son of the Dark Knight. You should know once you took the oath that something huge always and is definite to happen sooner or later in a hero's life." saying that, he lifted himself and trudged past the Ops Center panel, most likely planning to brood in his private quarters.

Wonder Girl gazed somberly as her brother figure disappears in the shadows. "Yeah… changes are huge, but sometimes for the better."

Robin in fact entered his quarters of the Tower, but brood not as his comrades believed. Not bothering to flip the switch for the lights, he beelined to his desk and rolled his chair back. After neatly setting aside his organized documents, he swished his mouse to awaken his monitor. Now seated, he started up his Skype account. While it was logging he shifted his webcam from the left to center and a bit downward to face him. After a few particular clicks on the options, he made his call. In less than ten seconds, more than enough to take off his mask and unveil azure pools, he was relieved that the other line received as the window popped open and virtual eye-to-eye contact with a familiar face; not the face he wanted to see, per se, but happy to see nonetheless.

Worn yet solid eyes crinkled at the corners from a smile. "Hello, Master Dick, I must say it's a wonderful surprise to hear from you. Through Skyping no less."

Dick scoffed a chuckle. "Hi, Alfred. Is Bruce there?"

Worry lines appear from a frown. "I fear you just missed him. He just departed to JLA's Satellite not a minute ago."

"Oh…" Dick's face turned unreadable. "Could you tell him I called."

Alfred nodded. "Of course, Master Dick."

"Thanks, um… how have you been?"

"I am well. Bones carefully dusting away but still obtains the heart of a horse, Master Dick."

Dick laughed. "Right," then sobered down with a sigh. "Well, the team and I are heading out,"

"On patrol…" a statement, not a question.

"To hang out down town, believe it or not."

"You don't say!" Alfred expressed surprise through a widened grin. "Well have a fun time, Master Dick. May it be a night worth remembrance."

"Alright Alfred, talk to you later."

"Until next time, Master Dick."

Dick curved a small smile before logging off.

It took almost a minute for Alfred, staring at the blank window, before he too signed off the account. He sighed to himself before heading to the kitchen in well-trained grace. Before passing the threshold, he thought, _A night worth remembrance indeed, dear young Master Dick._

**TTTTTT**

A couple hours later, the team gathered in the Great Hall. Donna brought her baked and cooled cheesecake, and a vanilla cupcake – made from egg substitute and soymilk – for Beast Boy.

"Alrighty y'all, let's test drive these babies."

"You sure it'll work this time?"

"O'course it'll work!"

"You sure, dude? 'Cause last time—"

"It was a simulation run, remember?! I'm the inventor here, an' if I say it'll work, then it'll work!"

Black energy slapped on their mouths. "You two are adolescents…" Raven deadpanned, her eyes never leaving her book. "Victor, you may proceed to explain the mechanisms." She released his mouth.

"Gladly," he said with a smug to aggravate Beast Boy, who was still silenced by Raven. "As explained before, the Guise Grid alternates our features to a humane appearance, which o' course was a challenge compared to the Garment Grid at the case of Donna, Feetfleet, and Rob. Each item was designed to fit each personage, meaning it'll function for only one. I'll demonstrate." He slipped on a class ring on his ring finger. "I modified it so it'll respond to a brainwave's command and fingerprint identification, so if I think 'Teen Titans, decode' while having my hand on the gem—" his thumb pressed on the black stone and a green grid suited over Cyborg's body, and within seconds in place of Cyborg was a broad African male wearing a burnt umber jacket over a pristine white polo, greyish black jeans, and black converses. "I can appear as if the accident never happened, and cuz the world knows Cyborg is Victor Stone," He reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather wallet, flipped it open and displayed it to the audience. "… ergo a falsified identification."

Kid Flash instantly came in front of the card. "Vincent Steel… whoa!" he chirped, followed by various levels of amazement; Raven raising her eyes from her novel, and Beast Boy being most extreme with his eyes impossibly wide.

"So far I only completed one accessory each, and processed false 'n' fool-proof identification for those who need it." He waved his hand to the conference table. "Earrings for Wondy, a shawl for Raven, BB's belt…" the assigned names took hold of their items. "Wallace gets the Nikes…" a contrail dashed to the exit and said sneakers vanished from its spot on the polished surface.

"Neato, completo, yippee!" they heard through the enclosed panel.

The undisturbed teen wonder stayed pitched against the table as some laughed and others rolled their eyes, in one of his pensive postures; arms and legs crossed, his head slightly downcast, and his brows creased. Cyborg waved a pair of sunglasses in his face and cheeked. "And some shady ray bans for Shady Pinion over here."

"… Hardy har…" was '_Shady Pinion_'s dull remark as he snatched the shades. A lour staining his face, he footslogged out with the echoes of his footsteps excluding any silence.

But he was close and earshot when Beast Boy muttered. "That guy can be a dick sometimes." Before he underwent both the remark and the vestibule.

Wonder Girl turned her focus away from the pearl star earrings to retort, "Oh, cut him some slack, Gar! He may be high strung but he has redeeming qualities."

"A natural born leader, yadda-yadda-yadda…" he waved his hand carelessly. "But what else? We don't even know his real _name_, for crying out loud! He gives sermons about trust and teamwork, but he doesn't show any trust in us, and when was the last time he did a combo with any of us in combat?"

"Beast Boy, be reasonable—"

"What about you, Donna? You've known him longer than any of us, and has he ever told you his identity?"

Wonder Girl's blue irises slid downcast to the earring left in her hand.

**TTTTTT**

The remainders were dismissed after Cyborg appointed them five minutes before meeting in the Sub-Pen. And on the dot the team was present, each decoded a pseudo citizen. Rachel Roth (Raven) teleported everyone to a dark alley, dark enough to conceal the starkness of her powers.

A young male of blonde hair and green eyes marched out first in a low whistle. "Dude! We totally blend!" a big hand rumpled his hair.

"As I engineered, Gerald!" Victor Stone boasts, proudly hearing Garfield complaints over his messed up do.

The rest followed suit out of the shadows, two young women followed by two young men, all-winsome in appearance and apparel. They strolled a few blocks before stopping at a cornerstone.

"So where are we going this time?" asked Donna.

Garfield bounced on his feet. "Ooh, Piazza Plaza – Piazza Plaza! We haven't been there for weeks!"

"I'd prefer it to stay that way…" Rachel spoke. "We used to go there three times a week, and that place is plethoric with pedestrians. Can't we find a place more quiet and less crowded?"

"Aw, c'mon Rae! They have the best pizza in the city, and you said so yourself that you like their ice tea and lemon squares."

"True those words are, I don't like too much of anything. It becomes sickening after a time. With the exception of meditating." She turned her back to him. "… And another thing… I told you not to call me Rae." She began walking, and was a few steps away when Wally called out.

"Hey sunshine, where ya going?"

She paused. "I am going to that novelty bookstore that opened a month prior… if anything happens, I'll be there if needed." And she continued down the street, never looking back.

Garfield looked on after her. "What's her deal?"

Victor answered. "Nothing, it's just Raven being Raven… or Rachel."

Rachel was disappearing into the crowd as Garfield shrugged. "Oh well, so we all for Piazza Plaza?"

Donna felt a rumble and placed a hand on her tummy. "I am kinda hungry, pizza doesn't sound so bad right about now,"

"Then it's settled, deep-dish soy-cheese, here I come! To the heart of the city!"

**TTTTTT**

"Dude, I can't believe _Grey Richenton_ made reservations for us!" Garfield hollered, probably for the umpteenth time, when it's discovered that Dick made reservations earlier for them to on the Veranda Slice.

Peering from the menu, Donna eyed Garfield with a complacent smirk. "Kinda makes you feel guilty, doesn't it?"

"Eh-heh, whatcha mean, Daph?" Garfield squirmed in his seat, glancing nervously in Dick's direction.

"What's wrong, mean 'n' green? You were relentless with what you said about our dear ol' Grey Day…"

"I didn't mean anything by it, per se. I-It was just a spur of the moment, honest!"

A sharp slap on the table made the two flinch. For a tense moment, Dick stood stiff with his shoulders hunched; his hands flat on his menu. A grumble past his lips ere he trudged away to the peak of the triangular balcony.

Victor lowered his menu, his eyes visible and staring holes at the two. "Very mature,"

"She started it!" Garfield shot his index between Donna's eyes.

Donna had her hands up. "I was just saying, I didn't mean to upset him or anything."

Wally, who was surprisingly quiet through the ordeal, laid out his two cents. "Of course not, Daphy, but the boss is techy enough to be offended over trinket-y jabs." A waitress of blonde curls and sparkly blue eyes came to their table, and Wally went right to work. "Well hell-o, _nurse_!"

She giggled at his antics. "May I take your order?"

He _smoothly_ snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "Any time, any place babe."

The others groaned and thought the same thing. _Here we go again…_

Dick leaned into the horizontal vertex of the iron railings, looking down at the pool of people. His mind returning where it left off in the conference room.

Just like that, he was once again at the tender age of nine, six months since his training began. He was surpassing his mentor in the final test, the Gauntlet. The mental image of Batman's face as a boy outwitted the Dark Knight beyond twice roused a chuckle from Dick's throat.

His grin unintended an invitation to coy doe-eyes of a freckled fire-head from below, batting her lashes and angling her body in a come hither motion as she pay no mind to the distaste of passersby with children in tow. He scoffed and his eyes rolled behind polarized lenses. No matter who he was – be it Dick Grayson, Robin, or Grey Richenton – the only likeness between the identities were the self-proclaimed fan clubs. He never ceased to be amused at the international debate on the most sexy and beddable running neck-and-neck between Gotham's Golden Boy Dick Grayson and Robin the Boy Wonder.

The chick was still pursuing with fluttery waves and 'yoo-hoos', and to combat this, he inclined his optics to the night sky. He mused how the stars were no different than the consistent stellar of Gotham. Then, so sudden, his gaze aroused a certain longing, unconsciously feeling a need for something to end the gaping in his lifestyle. He blinked rapidly, pondering why his mind – why his _heart_ – came across this matter, a liability he managed to lock up years ago; after his testosterones developed, throughout his relationship with Barbara Gordon, when callosity crept in their relationship, as he felt nothing in their last kiss before he left Gotham.

Trying hard to squash this feeling he kept his peers on the stars, scanning slowly from left-to-right and from right-to-left and repeat. He remained like that for almost the next hour; even when the pizza arrived, even when Victor hollered for him, he wouldn't budge. He was in too deep of his mind to comprehend around him, mechanically rolling his eyes left and right, as if soul-searching.

He finally stopped at the cluster in his central sight, pinpointing a specific star… that was gleaming green. At first he thought it was an airplane or a helicopter soaring by, but the light was high out in the mesosphere and remained constant in its spot. For a second he figured it could be the light of a satellite, maybe the Justice League's watchtower was overhead, but the object appeared much, much smaller, even from where he was standing. The green illumination became steadily larger and larger, catalytic to Dick thinking it was a shooting star.

The comet was coming closer, its light now forged a corona from afar within the clouds; Dick could've sworn he saw a hint of red epicenter of the luminous chartreuse. Then, once the red in the light was for sure, Dick realized… it was hurtling to the city, particularly the _heart_ of the city!

The persistent fire-head huffed and glared at the sky, wanting to know what a sexy guy could possibly find more captivating than the subduing swing of her voluptuous hips (guys always lose it when she does it), and shrieked at the green comet brightening the skyline, capturing the citizens' attention and soon riveted a swarming calamity. Dick distantly heard the other Titans inquiry to the ruckus, especially Victor's curse of "What the _hell?_" but his eyes stayed on the emblazed projectile; even through his shades, he can see a figure within the light, shaped like a slender hourglass. The illuminate glare turned blinding and Dick had to turn away and use his arms as shields.

By some miracle, the intersection was cleared for a landing…

_**CRRRRRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH…**_

…

…

The impact blew Dick away, making him land hard on his midsection, taking a minute for him to retain his breathing. He heard distant wails, but what caused his ears to ring was the clashing demolition of concrete. It almost felt like forever before the green blustered gale finally faltered.

Little minutes later, the brumous of rubble clear to a film of haze.

Coughing, Dick raised his head, and his first priority was to check the wellbeing of his team; like him they were laying flat on the ground, Victor covering Donna, Garfield and Wally underneath one of the tables, and other than the dust on their clothing Dick was relieved to see them unscathed. Second priority, to find out what exactly crash-landed on earthen territory.

He got up in series of grunts and swept loose particles off his clothes. He wobbled the first few steps before he broke into a run, swiftly stepping past his team, pointedly ignoring Garfield's grumble, "We're a-okay dude, thanks…"

Dick slid down the stair railing, nimbly thudded on his feet and ran out the restaurant to the crater. The slope was steep, a few times he relied on his palms to spare him from a face-plant, and his heels to prevent slips and slides. A leap over a crevassed surface, he can now easily approach to the abyssal cavity. He stood and peered over the ledge…

First thing he noted was an ultra brush of pure red – rival between crimson and carmine – clumped at the bottom. _An extraterrestrial shrub… _was his cynic insight as he could not believe an intergalactic plant was the cause to such damage well over twenty yards; for a moment he'd forgotten the hourglass figure.

Just then, the thick 'shrub' moved and stretched out, feet of golden tan peaking through the tufts of chromatic waves and ringlets, donned with what appeared as stiletto heels. Toned legs tailgated, laced and clamped by dirty silvery platings and colorful beads on the calves. The bloody colored brush arises by the support of slenderly stanchions constrained together, connected to a dainty pedestal. Once upright, the pinnacle of the brush turned and inclined in Dick's direction; what met his standpoint choked him further…

He sucked in a breath to each uncover of her body – he guessed this being as female – from behind; the anterior view was a whole different scenario.

Dick was almost sixteen, he's in college and had a fair share of what fellow female colleagues would sensually put on display. But no delicious-salacious college girl, with their cometh pouts and rocking curves, could spark a taper to the golden beauty in an ash metal monokini and charcoal silk draped over her legs with floral beads dangling her dainty physique. And her eyes, pupil-less and full fledged orbs of honeydew melons… celestially sightless.

She got on her feet in relative ease – Dick vaguely noticed that the balls of her feet were bare – and her chest shuttered through her pants. Her head tilted to above surface and jerked in various directions, the look on her face telling him she's scared; of what, he's yet to know but vowed to find out.

His peripheral vision saw a few locals gathering around the green smoked crater, and he had to swallow his heroic nature to command them away since he's still in his civilian disguise.

The alien girl levitated a few inches above broken beton, then she soared higher and higher until she loomed over the crater and everyone surrounding it. Her slow descent made them scarper, and Dick having no choice but to follow suit. _'I gotta suit up… and fast!'_

Once grounded she held out her laden arms, and then she spoke… in a language unheard of. She growled when receiving no response from stupefied city-folk.

Then some guy with greasy hair and square rimmed specks hesitantly flashed his camera a few feet from her face, making her flinch and turn defensive. Tumultuous, she charged into the crowd, swinging the extensive shackles in her range and slammed them on the ground repeatedly.

Dick blended with the effectively daunted mob while looking for a shadowed place to decode his alter ego, and finally spotted one in a dark alley. Seeing a streetlight fly overhead, he used excelled stealth and slipped into the darkness.

The girl snarled and cried viciously as she smashed and banged her restraints all about, demolishing many lampposts, stone benches, a couple payphones and a taxi. Puffing for breath, she stumbled against the pillar of the Veranda Slice. Raising the manacles to her face and exhaling in frustration, she used her shoulder to determine the stability of the post holding her up.

The people on the veranda had been watching from where they were safely perched. But then an outcry seemed to shake the ground they stood, soon followed by a sharp jolt to the leveled platform.

The girl was relentlessly banging the shackle against the column, shouting in her language with each slam. _"Shal… yor… mezsma!" _

The veranda began to crumble and broke off from its base after several slams against its support beam. The people screamed and held on the iron rims as their lifelines.

Panting, she prepared another swing… then something hit her crown in an ear-ringing clang. Slightly swaying to catch her footing, she snarled as she whipped her head to where the projectile came from.

Robin stood tall on a slate gray Sudan and effortlessly caught his birdarang. "Who are you?" he got into a combative stance.

The alien girl sensed a threat and with an outcry of a warrior, she leaped high in the air, overshadowing the boy wonder, heavy metallic constraints targeting his head. Robin leaped and twisted out of the way in time for her to instead bash the car and concrete underneath. Rotating her body she swung again, missing him by an inch.

Robin had no choice but to dodge, duck, flip, and somersault as he observed the girl's fighting style in hope to pinpoint a weak spot. Judging her momentum in her movements, one devastating strike to any part of his anatomy and doubtless he'd be sent to ICU. The moment he bent back from another strike, he noticed that her eyes – despite being without pupils – were unfocused. _She's blind?_ balanced on his palms, he connected his feet to her ribcage and forced her away by a couple feet, his frontal lobe sparking many strategies to take her weakness to his advantage.

But all maneuvers were thwarted as the girl was always a step behind and determined to emit bodily harm. Robin's mind worked overtime, once again playing defense. _She can't see, that's certain. She must have enhanced senses to be on equal footing with me…_

The manacles hit the pavement from were he once stood. In midair he reached in one of his cartridges and threw mini explosives at her. When the smoke dissipated, he wasn't surprised to see her standing. What _was_ surprising was her foot tilting under an adjacent car through the strength of her talus bone alone, balancing it on her toes like it was a soccer ball, then propelling it in midair before kicking it his way. He swiftly ducked down as the car flew overhead and crashed into foundation at the end of the road.

Robin rouse and looked behind him, the car sticking out of the small building, a little impressed. "Hm, stronger than she looks," he turned forward in time to be struck by one of her swings. He tumbled until he stopped flat on his stomach. Groaning, he balanced on his hands and pushed himself far enough from being smashed.

Robin skidded on his combat boots, keeping cautious eyes on the alien girl. Taking advantage of her breather, he grabbed his bō-staff and used velocity to power his hit as he caught her beneath her ribcage, causing her collision with a blue Ford Fusion.

As he readied his staff, it shattered. Subtly stupefied, he saw the girl struggle out of the dented automobile, cracking her neck into place, and… she actually smirked. "_Zota…_" she jumped at him again when a grass colored ram head-butted her aside. The green ram morphed into his humanoid form.

"Beast Boy reporting for duty Robin, sir!" Beast Boy said in salute.

"I thought I made it clear not to call me sir,"

"I know, but it's fun messing with ya. Plus this is my way to make amends."

Robin sighed. "If this is your sorry attempt to ask for forgiveness then fine, you're forgiven."

Beast Boy's eyes sparkled. "Thank you so much, sir!"

"Beast Boy…"

"Yes, sir?"

Robin pointed and Beast Boy looked over his shoulder, then erected a squeak. A double-decker bus rocked under balance of the round tip of the manacles, and not tired in the slightest, she hurled the bus at them in a roar.

As the boys split out of range, Wonder Girl descends in front of the motor coach. When her outstretched hands met the bumper, her bicep muscles protest as she was forced back a few yards before she managed to slow the bus down and steadily plant herself on the ground, her heeled boots scraping the concrete, igniting sparks. There were slivers of smoke in her wake when she halted and placed the double-decker down gently. "I might have to ice my arms after this." She massaged her pulled muscles. "Who is she, Robin?"

"The green comet," Robin ruminated while Beast Boy took on the alien female, changing from a cheetah to evade to a Galapagos tortoise to block. "She was what crash landed…"

"And caused this much damage," Wonder Girl warily observed the scene. "Do you think she's a felon escapee?"

"None too sure…"

Beast Boy's "_Yipe!_" brought attention that the alien lifted yet another bus – though a regular public transit – and shot it point blank. Wonder Girl was still recovering from the last rebuff, but thankfully Cyborg jumped in and stagnated the impact with arguably as much difficulty.

"Yo! Who the hell's tearin' up our neighborhood!"

"She started it!" Beast Boy tattled and pointed.

The alien girl was gulping for much needed oxygen, wobbly in one, two, three steps and collapsed on her knees. Her shoulders trembled then steadily she stood with capability, approached toward her opponents, and suddenly stopped with a few yards between them. Her chin lifted, and her eyes snapped open – radiance of teal burned.

She wailed, "RAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!" and constraints slammed on the street, erecting sharp vibrations and crafting difficulty for the heroes to keep their footing. At last the trammels clanged at her feet, unfortunately there was an inner layer laden on her arms; fortunately, her hands were free. Slowly her slender appendages raised, curled into fists and illuminated green orbs… and then she fired.

Blasts of green energy scattered in amazing velocity, matching the zipping bullets of a machinegun, catching vehicles aflame and weakening architectural structure. The young heroes sidestepped the scorching projections the best to their abilities, but knew they couldn't hold out at the speed, and the girl doesn't appear tired. They found shelter behind the double-decker and for a few moments they were just sitting ducks trying to come up with a strategy when, surprisingly enough, the golden barbarian cease fire.

Kid Flash zipped and tripped her, causing her to crash heavily on her side and cratering the street again. He sauntered to the others. "Y'all playing hide-and-seek without me?"

"Not now, Flashy." Wonder Girl admonished.

"Girl's gonna wreck the whole city." Cyborg advised the obvious.

"I won't let her." Robin swore, punching his palm. "I won't lose this fight."

"_We _won't lose this fight." Wonder Girl amiably corrected.

Robin scoffed at his sister's antics. "Titans, go!"

Rushing from their shield, they charged full force towards their opponent gasping and lurched.

They were a few feet when a black force field blockaded them. The raven screeched, as if commanding them to desist.

"Violence will not solve this." Raven said sagely far behind them.

Once the black screen was brought down, Robin took the moment and scrutinized the extraterrestrial female. Perspiration tracked and dripped from her overly exposed skin, her lips parted as she pants, her face weary, her arms pulling desperately at the cuffs as her hands sizzled.

"Stand down." He commanded.

"Birdy say what?"

"Dude!"

"You sure, boss?"

"Robby?"

"Just give me a chance." He pays no mind to their warning protests. The young leader steps were calculus yet at a normal pace. When paces apart she shots up, her hands aglow and targeting him.

"_Gokta._"

"Easy… my name is Robin, and I don't wanna hurt you. I just wanna help." Carefully he reached for a compartment of his utility belt.

To a clicking sound her green orbs brighten. "_Gokta… gokta bu'unde!_"

"It's okay," he assured as he pulled out a simple hook tool. The heat of her power was intense, but he gave no sign of wariness. Moments sensing sincerity, she cautiously dissipate her fluorescent weapons as he stepped forth. After few tweaks and turns, the trammel dropped and clanked harshly, and Robin barely moved his foot in time.

"There," he supplied, "now maybe we can be—" he surged forward and caught her from ploughing onto concrete. "Hey! You okay?"

Her skin was toasty warm, and yet she was suddenly shivering. Her breathing was shaky, her skin wet with sweat, and her pale pearls for eyes… becoming vivid.

He was startled by her vision abruptly focused – on him. He barely heard the approach of his team as she whispered "_Jes… str'o…_" before losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second chapter! Not likely to be as long as the first chapter, but we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: All DC characters belong to DC comics. And **_**Teen Titans**_** TV series belong to Glen Murakami. Again, non-profitable entertainment. **

**Okay, here we go.**

******TTTTTT**

Drifting… swaying… drowning…

She was feeling this. Her mind heavily induced by her muddled memories flooding – flooding and breaking down the dam she subconsciously barricaded, not so long ago. The aches and scars littering her heart consumed her, as her flesh was too durable to sustain such heinous marks.

"How is she?" there it was, that voice she became so attracted to almost in an instant. The tone was not so deep, smooth albeit roughened. She had heard voices that were deeper, smoother, and alluring… but somehow this voice outshines and rings akin to a lulling instrument. Just hearing his voice loud and clear, but with words beyond her knowledge, dampers the traumatic muddling and gave her feeble mentality a bit of strength.

"She is recovering…" the vocals of this one sounds deeper, scratched and distant, but can still be deciphered to belong to a female. "I sense agony marring her heart. Wherever she was prior has scarred her for life…" she can feel something cool placed on her forehead, a kind of appendage; so relaxing. "I advise all of you to be cautious when she wakes, she may become defensive again if we impose any form of threat to her."

"But she's blind, ain't she?" a booming voice, definitely owned by a man of broad shoulders. "Though the girl's eyes have no pupils, it was easy to tell they're unfocused. Even when they glowed."

"I think that was a temporary effect," that soothing voice again. "I saw her eyes become vibrant while she looked at me. Maybe someone blinded her as restraint, like those weird cuffs. Hard evidence that she was escaping."

"But from what?" an alto tone, feminine. "From who?"

"I dunno…" the soothing voice sounds a bit… frustrated? "And I don't think she can tell us – with her alien language – and it's more than plausible that she doesn't know English. This is something I haven't faced; an extraterrestrial case."

There was a metallic sliding sound, and then another voice; a jubilant male. "Hey my people! How's our alien goddess?"

The alto female tone sighed. "She's fine, Flashy. Just a bit disoriented is all."

"Hm…" the hyper male replied. "So what's the plan, boss? I mean, whatta we to do with her?"

There was a thudding coming closer to where she laid, the soothing voice sounding nearer. "We are figuring it out."

There was a minutely pause. "I can only think of two scenarios," that alto tone spoke again. "On one side, she's a felon running from an intergalactic authority. On the other, she's the victim and is trying to free herself from oppressors…" she paused for a moment. "Robin, I hope you don't mind me saying this—"

"Not at all," the soothing voice assured.

"Okay… I don't at all believe she's the bad one. When I think about our showdown last night, not once did she appear crude or malicious or any traits of a villain. She looked really desperate and scared, trapped… from what or who we've yet to find out. Call it woman's intuition or whatever, but something keeps saying we should help her."

It was quiet for a time. Just when the girl was ready to drift – this time in comfort – the soothing voice spoke. "I don't think it's just a woman's intuition Donna… because I've been feeling the same thing." Some more thuds, this time going farther away. "Either way we can't let our guard down. We'll wait until she wakes up, and observe her reaction towards us. If it's too much then we'll acquire reinforcement…"

"From daddy bat?" the broad man asked, with something strange in his tone—as if he was not serious with what he said.

The soothing voice grumbled. "I don't need his help."

The metallic sliding sounded again with a new voice, higher than all the rest, but can still tell it was a male. "Dude, is she up yet?" fast thuds came close to her, and she vaguely felt someone over her – big eyes observing her. "Dude! Haven't any of you noticed how her outfit's in par with Princess Leia's iconic metal bikini when she was held captive in the palace of Jabba the Hutt, at the start of _Return of Jedi_? You hafta be crazy not to notice—"

A shiver subtly quivered her spine as she felt the loom of a dark aura. There was a squeal and incoherent mumbling coming from the chattery male.

"I'm rendered surprise that you even know what 'par' means…" the impassive voice of the first female said. "We should leave and let her rest," The girl can hear the metallic sliding sound along with various sounds of thuds on the surface, distancing from her. One particular set of thuds came close, and again she felt someone looking over her still body.

"Umm…" the soothing voice sounded unsure of what to say. "Get well, I guess…" More thuds and the metallic sliding again.

It was very quiet where she was now, and she slipped deep again.

**TTTTTT**

Someone screamed a certain word… or a name… then series of implosive flashes and a demolishing outbreak rang. Her body sharply jerked before her eyes snapped opened. Gasping, she gathered her surroundings – whiteness everywhere, and this soft surface she was laying on smells so fresh and peculiar. She picked up faint scents, so those other beings were in here… how long ago she could not guesstimate.

Anxiously she used her shaky arms to support her upright, momentarily surprised that they're were free from their constraint; until she remembered the comely male that freed her. Given time to restore some strength, carefully she swung her legs and recoiled at the foreign coldness that met her heated soles. Steadily she stood and grasped the metal bars of the soft surface to balance herself; she noticed she wasn't wearing her heels and found them laying on smaller surface with her headpiece, and after debating briefly she decided against retrieving them. She staggered across until she caught herself from falling on a clean-cut rampart. Her hands roamed for an exit, reaching far left she was startled as a segment of the barrier skidded apart; she recognized that metallic sliding sound. The segment enclosed, curiously she outstretched her hand and the segment reopened. Upper appendages braced, she carefully sidestepped to the opening and peered through…

This corridor was different from the Citadel's fortress – its texture looked smooth to the touch, the hue muted and quite welcoming. Her toes curled into fuzziness as she stepped through the threshold – strange, this surface was not as hard and kind of warm. She managed not to jump at the clang of the panel shutting. Quivery legs doesn't yield her motive, because she needed to find him, to express gratitude… to cater his every whim.

Golden fingers ran over the texture of the strange barrier, and as she felt some susceptibility in its structure she began deeming it a less defensive apparatus. She wandered aimlessly, clueless of where she was and her destination; her mind pictured the young male donned in bright colors, his hair rivals nighttime and unkempt, his face a mysterious cover, and his voice…

Sharp coldness stabbed her fingertips and startled her shoulders to shudder. Another metal panel, double panels as she observed closely. Her talons dug into the cleft in between, and no sweat did the metal whine and bend to her strength. It was stark inside, her nostrils whiffed some rust and different metals – many she does not recognize. There was a thick cord hanging at the center, and figuring this was the passage she should take, she leapt unbound grace, gripped firmly and climbed. While ascending she spotted more panels, but her conscience said to keep going. Sooner than later she reached the dead-end and was met with double-panels larger than the last five; this was it.

She leaped and balanced the balls of her feet on the slim slate, vaguely glad to have left her heels behind. Once again her sharp nails dug through the division and coerced an opening. She stepped into the corridor and wandered down until she found another hall to her right; grand double-panels. Curiosity overriding her intention she pattered and prepared her fingers – when the metallic sliding was heard. Then she gasped, not believing her eyes…

She had never seen an area quite like it, it was not as grand as the many fortresses and palaces she vaguely remembers, but somehow this room outshines every imperial stronghold converged as one. The machines were so sleek, these furniture appeared comfy and springy, and this huge box; she tapped on the peculiar dark glass, not knowing what to make of it. Behind the large screen… an enrapturing view; the small land of this tall fortress was surrounded by sparkly blue liquid, reflecting the tang of the sky. She touched the glass, for once not shaking to the cool surface, and colored enchanted as she gazed beyond the scape presented. She was entranced most at the bright solar star, its beams blanketing her skin, giving her nutritious energy. Enthralled as the morning star risen, she didn't hear that metallic sliding sound.

Kid Flash marched proudly into the common room, whistling a randomly happy tune. _I'm thinkin' a nice big bowl of Cocoa Puffs – who knows how long before Wondy's up to make omelets._ Jumping over the bar because he could, he struts to the fridge. While rummaging gaily for some milk, scatting a new happy tune, the alien girl's ear tweaked once then twice before swerving around, planting her back against the transparent shield as she eyes him critically. Kid Flash, still oblivious, stretched to his toes to get a bowl from the cabinet, then bent to grab a spoon from the drawer. And only, as he turned for the cupboard, does he finally see he's not alone in the common room.

Tick…

Tock…

**TTTTTT**

**A/N: My apologies that this chapter is so much shorter than the last! But I felt it was the right moment to end this chapter and save the big confrontation for the third one. **

**Please review – oh! And tell me what you think of the reboot.**

**Much obliged!**


End file.
